


Sex and Cinnamon

by Becca_Hay



Series: Loverboys [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Klaus Hargreeves, Dave becomes a detective, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut, Top Dave, and then added the detective thing at the end, and wrote smutty smut, but then i forgot that was the point of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Hay/pseuds/Becca_Hay
Summary: Dave is finally getting promoted, in more ways than one.





	Sex and Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote my first smut fic ever. Are you proud? And it's not kinky as hell, god damn. 
> 
> This has not been proofread because I'm supposed to be doing an essay right now and not this so I can't use all my proofreading skills in the one go.

“I’m promoting you both to the role of Detectives. You’ve both proved that you are more than capable of having the role. Hargreeves, you haven’t had any other incidents with your non protocol weapons.” The Captain tells them, looking pointedly at Diego who just grins back. “And you have recovered well from your injury Katz and continue to keep him in check. You’ll clear up what lower level cases you have and at the end of the month you’ll be promoted. Any questions. Good.” He says, shooing them out of office.

Dave stumbled out the office as Diego grabbed him around the neck and shook him. “Fucking detectives Dave! Finally!” Diego shouts letting Dave go after a few shakes, as he grabbed the wall next to him to stop Diego from shoving him over.

“I can’t believe it. I can’t wait to tell Klaus.” Dave sighs happily, making Diego roll his eyes at him and start to drag him back towards their desks. “You are so smitten. It’s disgusting.” Diego says, pretending to gag.

“Don’t act like you aren’t like this with Patch. The only difference is that Klaus doesn’t pretend he hates me like she does with you.” Dave teases, only earning him another shove back into his desk. He doesn’t mind to much though because he’s about to become Detective Katz with his partner Detective Hargreeves and he’s over the moon right now.

 

* * *

 

“Klaus! Klaus! Are you in? I’ve got news!” Dave shouts, shutting the door loudly with his foot as he carries in his rucksack and big carrier bag of Vietnamese food from a small restaurant that him and Klaus tried and fell in love with a couple of weeks ago on their 13th official date.  

Dave placed the bag of food on the table and looked around, Klaus’ shoes and coat were here, and Dave did ask Klaus to come over for dinner even if Klaus was usually in his apartment now anyway. Just as he was about to go investigate, he heard his bedroom door open a crack.

“I’m in here but shut your eyes and no peeking.” Klaus calls back, and Dave laughs and takes his rucksack off and closes his eyes like he’s been told to do. After a few seconds he hears the bedroom door open properly and Klaus padding along the floor to him. “I’m going to put a blindfold on you and lead you to the bedroom, is that okay?” Klaus asks, close to his right ear. Dave shivers but nods, “Yes that’s okay.” He confirms.

He feels, what he thinks is one of Klaus’ scarfs cover his eyes and be tied behind his head before Klaus takes both his hands in his and walk’s him forward. It is a bit daunting not being able to see where he’s going even if he knows his way around his own apartment, it takes a lot of trust in Klaus.

“And stop. Okay, I’m going to take off your boots so, there’s the door frame, hold on so you don’t fall, and I’ll take the blindfold off in a minute.” Klaus explains, guiding his hand to the door frame. Dave clings to the frame and pulls his feet from each boot when instructed to and tries to take in as much of his surroundings as he can without sight.

Dave can smell a light scent of cinnamon and he can tell from the sides of the scarf that there isn’t much light in the room, which suggests to him that candles are lit instead of the lamp. Also, when he hears Klaus moving his boots out of the way, he can hear a light crunching like something is on the floor but he’s not sure what exactly, but before he can guess Klaus is back to holding his hands.

“So, we’ve been dating officially for just over two months now and I felt like it was time to make the next step.” Klaus explains while trying to untie the scarf, before giving up and sliding it off Dave’s head making his hair stick up. Dave blinks his eyes adjusting to the light again to see two large red candles burning, which is where the cinnamon smell was coming from, fresh bed sheets and pillows in a dark red which Dave’s pretty sure he didn’t own before today and lots of tiny pink and red heart shaped confetti on the floor around them.

“It turns out that lots of roses and rose petals are expensive and I’d already bought the candles and bed sheets first so confetti it was.” Klaus explains, shrugging a bit. Dave finally turns to look at Klaus properly who’s wearing just a plain pair of black boxers with a sheer robe over the top, no makeup and his hair had been left to dry naturally which made it curl nicely around his cheeks.

“You look beautiful.” Dave says quietly, hoovering his hands over Klaus’ waist until his boyfriend slots himself against his chest wrapping his hands around his shoulder fixing his hair. “I would love to take the next step with you. However,” Dave starts, and he can feel Klaus pulling away, so he holds him a little tighter.

“I’ve never actually had sex with a man. I have with one or two women but with men I’ve only ever gone as far as a hand job.” He continued; he isn’t embarrassed about it. He might be 30 years old, but he didn’t completely come to terms with his sexuality until he was closer to 25 and even then, he was still caution and had little time outside of Police Academy.

“Well that’s easy to fix. I’ll teach you everything, but I’m sure you’re a natural.” Klaus winks, leaning his forehead against Dave’s, who smiles and kisses him lightly. “I prepared myself a little bit too so we can get to the main event faster.” Klaus whispers making Dave groan against him. Klaus laughs and pulled away.

“Okay, this uniform needs to come off because no matter how sexy you look in it, I’m not having you go to work with cum stains on it.” Dave chokes a bit but starts to unbutton his shirt as Klaus goes for his trousers.

Once their both down to their boxers, Klaus having thrown his robe to the side, Klaus pulls Dave to the bed and make him sit while he grabs lube and a condom from the drawer next to the bed. “So, we won’t do anything too fancy, like I said I’m prepped and ready to go.” Klaus said hopping into the bed.

“Wait. I- I mean if it’s okay, with you. I’d like to-finger you to make sure before we get right to it.” Dave manages to get out, chewing at his lip. He was stalling a bit, but he also didn’t want to make Klaus do all the work, he wanted to make it enjoyable and not just Klaus teaching him what to do.

“Of course, babe, look.” Klaus says pulling his boxers off and getting on his elbows and knees so his ass was up in the air with his legs apart giving Dave the full view of his lubed up asshole. Dave crawled to the bottom of the bed and sat back on his feet grabbing the lube and spreading some on two fingers.

“I can take three, just so you know.” Klaus tells him, but Dave slowly pushes only two in anyway which gives easily. Dave presses his fingers in and out slowly as he tries to find a rhythm, it’s nothing like fingering a woman in his opinion but he never really had a chance to become skilled at that, so it’s difficult to compare. From this angle he can see Klaus getting harder and he pants a little so Dave continues pumping his fingers a little faster, watching to see what Klaus likes the best. He pulls his fingers out and lubes but three this time before slowly pushing back in and curling his fingers up slightly, only to make Klaus jump and Dave freeze.

“Sorry! Did I hurt you? I’m trying to go slow.” Dave explains, rubbing the bottom of Klaus’ back waiting for an answer only to a glob of cum drip from Klaus’ dick as he does. Dave shifts, going from semi hard to fully erected in his boxers, “Oh, did I find your prostate?” He asks, making Klaus snort into his elbow as he catches his breath.

“You say it so casually like you didn’t just given me a lick of a lollipop only to snatch it back before I can get the whole thing.” Klaus breaths, turning his head to look back at Dave who slowly starts moving his fingers trying to find that angle again as well as opening Klaus up a little more.

When he finally get’s the right angle, he presses and rubs Klaus’ prostate every chance he gets until Klaus is moaning his name and slumped down so he’s humping at the bed sheets, completely ruining them. “Dave, Dave, babe, please. I really need you to fuck me right now before I lose my mind.” Klaus begs, making the wet patch in Dave’s boxers grow more. “I really love that you are enjoying fingering me so much and believe me you are a bloody natural, but I need you now.” Dave nods pulling his fingers out and wiping them on the bedspread, going to take his work watch off his wrist only to realise that he has been fingering Klaus slowly for nearly 15 minutes.

“Sorry sweetheart, I got a bit distracted.” He apologies, leaning forward to kiss at Klaus’ neck and giving a quick squeeze of the ass before he peels off his underwear to roll on the condom. Once he’s ready he looks at Klaus laying on his stomach sweaty and shaky and beautiful as ever. “Could we maybe do this with you on your back. I’d really like to see that lovely face of yours doll.” Dave asks and watches as Klaus turns over, looking a little bit wrecked with flushed cheeks and cum marks on his stomach but smiling brightly at him anyway.

“Always knew you were a romantic at heart Dave and now you are going to romantically fuck my brains out. Please and Thank you.” Klaus tells him, while pulling his knees and then wrapping them around Dave’s waist when he slots himself between them.

“I’ll go slow okay, just tell me if I’m doing anything wrong, promise?” Dave asks, looking down at Klaus honestly, who nods. “I promise, now let’s go big boy.” Klaus teases, making Dave roll his eyes but line himself up to Klaus’ entrance and slowly begin to push in.

Once he’s all the way in both himself and Klaus sigh happily. Dave is slightly more strained, feeling the obvious differences between Klaus and any girl he’s ever been with but also the fact that though he wanks off like any other man, he hasn’t had sex in a while, and he needs a second to relax. When he has himself under control, he can see Klaus smirking at him but ignores this in favour of putting his hands on either side on Klaus’ head and leaning down to kiss him as he makes his first slow thrust.

“I know I look as pale as porcelain but I’m not going to break Davey. You can push a bit harder and move a bit faster.” Klaus mumbles against his lip, tugging a little at the baby hairs that curl at the back of Dave’s neck. Dave does as he’s told and picks up the pace a bit, twisting his hips and pressing up trying to find that angle he had with his fingers before. They both moan loudly after a particularly hard punch of the hips from Dave and Klaus grabs at his biceps and Dave bends down to press kisses to Klaus’ neck and the little bit just below his earlobe that he knows is sensitive to him.

“How. Are. You. So. Good. At. This?” Klaus pants with each thrust, crying out when Dave sucks below his ear and finds his prostate at the same time. “I’m going to cum. Please, please, please. You cum too.” Klaus moans, moving one had from Dave’s bicep to his ass and pulling him as close as he can every time.

“Yeah, me too. Just cum Klaus.” Dave says, trying to jerk Klaus off at the same time but arms are too shaky to hold himself up at well so eventually Klaus pushes his hand away and starts to jerk himself off.

Klaus cums first, throwing his head back and arching off the bed as he spurts all over his stomach and Dave’s, who cums straight after when Klaus tightens around him painfully so. They stay like that for a second, pressed together sweaty and satisfied before Dave pulls out, ties the condom and on shaky legs takes it to the bathroom to drop in the bin before coming back to flop down next to Klaus.

“That was wonderful. I really found myself a dream man: You can cook, clean, put up with my moods, you literally help people every day at work, you’re hung and you know how to use it.” Klaus sighs dreamily. “All the girls will be jealous that I got you.” He adds, leaning over to kiss Dave soundly.

“Well you are my dream man, so it looks like we are just made for each other babycakes.” Dave says, laughing when Klaus crinkles his nose at the nickname. “Maybe next time I can be the bottom, I’d want to try if you are up for it.” Dave suggest and Klaus nods. “Anything for you. I’ll make it the best.”

“It smells like sex and cinnamon in here now.” Dave says, glancing at the candles that were still burning brightly.

“That would be a good name for a song: Sex and Cinnamon.” Klaus hums against Dave’s chest before propping himself up on his elbow. “What was the news you were going to tell me by the way? When you come in you said you had news.” Klaus reminds him and Dave flushes thinking about the now cold Vietnamese food in the kitchen. They could reheat it.

“Well, Diego and I are going to be made Detectives by the end of the month.” Dave tells him, and Klaus squeals and launches himself on top of him squeezing him tightly. “I knew it! Didn’t I said you were made to be a detective!” Klaus shouts, kissing all over his face.

“I brought food from that Vietnamese restaurant we tried to celebrate but it’s probably cold by now.” Dave explains, playing with Klaus’ hair.

“Well I mean, if it’s already cold then I suggest a second round to really get our appetite up. I was thinking, with those muscles of yours, you could probably hold me up against the wall while we fuck, really let the neighbours know how good you are.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Well. There you are. Sexy times for Dave and Klaus. Hope you weren't disappointed in my inexperience, I tried my very best. 
> 
> Tell me what you think but please be nice, I'm fragile ;)


End file.
